


流星谈何无逝

by Kabum7kanra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabum7kanra/pseuds/Kabum7kanra
Summary: 非cp向的宫双子过去妄想他们是朋友，是竞争对手，也是一辈子的兄弟
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Kudos: 8





	流星谈何无逝

26.

“ただいま——”  
“おかえり。”

难得的休假，宫家的双胞胎接到母亲的电话回到了兵库的老家。治先一步到家帮忙准备晚饭，而侑则因为电车延误晚了一个多小时，等他到家的时候，厨房里已经飘出好闻的气味。

“哦哦，在做饭团？”侑伸手要去拿饭团，被一巴掌拍开了手。治面无表情地看过来，不过熟知自己的兄弟的侑明白，这个表情是在嫌弃自己：“去洗手。”

不知道今天他是不是有训练，治看着侑不服气翻着白眼的表情，不自觉地也翻了个白眼。但是侑的身上有体育馆里的味道，汗味、衣物消毒剂、还有扭伤喷雾，从初中接触排球的那一刻开始，他们一直管这种复杂又熟悉的味道叫体育馆味。离开体育馆已久的治身上自然不再有这样的气味环绕，但是假日时光仿佛停留在过去，准确地调动着属于回忆的一切。

“有什么关系嘛！”侑嘴上不以为然，却也还是乖乖地走向了盥洗室，“老板你应该给我递毛巾才对，这种态度不会有客人的。”

“人头费500円，马上给你拿毛巾，但是没有前菜。”治眼皮也不掀一下，继续捏着手里的饭团。

侑再次背对着治翻了个白眼：多余的商业头脑。但是他没有说出来，只是默默地洗了手去拿饭团。

母亲喊他们回来并没有什么别的理由，只是叫他们回家拿点橘子。侑嘟囔了一句“那不是隔壁和歌山县的特产吗”，被母亲念叨了好久吐槽都吐不到点子上，难怪电视上要出洋相。他想起自己为数不少的冷场经历，决定乖乖听母亲的念叨，然而瞥见一旁边吃橘子边带着不怀好意的笑容看着自己的治，侑还是觉得一口气差点上不来。

睡了大半夜，凌晨的时候侑被一阵尿意憋醒，睡眼惺忪地去了趟厕所。解决完生理问题想要回房间的时候，眼睛的余光瞥见阳台上好像有个人。他本能地吓了一跳，眯起眼睛仔细再看，随即发现那个人影不过是自己的兄弟罢了。

治背对着自己坐在阳台上，点了根烟，却没有抽。把目光投远了，晴朗的夜空里，隐约可以看到银河的轮廓。侑也走到阳台上，顺手把门虚掩上，治好像没有听见一样，眼睛定定地锁在天上的某一个点。

“看什么这么认真，有流星？”侑打趣道。

治却相当认真地点点头：“是啊。”

侑一怔，立刻反应过来现在是12月的中旬，便也顺着治的目光看出去，只是夜色晴好而干净，哪有什么流星可言？

“据说今年肉眼能看到，再等等吧。”治终于把烟凑到嘴边，低声说道。

6.

“ただいま——”侑大喊道。  
“おかえり——”治有气无力地跟了一句。

父母都在上班，放暑假的双胞胎上午出去抓天牛，不过两个孩子终究敌不过暑热的天气，没有到中午就回了家。

“家里都没有人，没有必要打这种招呼吧……”治甩掉鞋子，坐在电风扇前方拧开开关，对着凉风长长地舒了口气。

“这叫仪式感！”侑把抓来的天牛往厨房的桌子上一放，也跟着一屁股坐在了治的边上，“给我让点位置——！”

“热死了你离我远点……”

“你才是离我远点！”

第一次独自在家过夜的孩子，往往是不会早早上床入睡的。双胞胎也不例外，时针快要拨到第二天了，两个孩子还待在阳台上有一搭没一搭地聊天。

“流星！”侑突然往天上一指，大叫起来。

治赶紧转头，果然有细长的亮光划过天空。夜风吹得梧桐树叶哗啦啦响起一片，吹来舒适的凉意。

“你不许愿吗？”侑问道。

治却没有回答，他盯着那条泛黄的微小亮光，问了一个和许愿毫不相干的问题：“流星在燃烧，所以能发光对吧？”

“是啊，柴田老师有说过。”柴田老师是幼稚园里双胞胎班上的老师，性格非常温柔。

治张了张嘴，小声说：“……真羡慕啊。”

“羡慕什么？”侑没明白，“羡慕流星？”

“嗯。”治点点头，“身上着火一定很痛吧……但是如果能在天上发着光飞那么久，痛一点也不算什么。”

侑好像看怪物一样看了一眼治，伸手去摸治的额头：“……你脑袋没事吧，明天让妈妈送你去医院。”

治拍开他的手，毫不掩饰自己的嫌弃：“你才去医院。”

17.

桌上摊着一本杂志，大大的“双子星”三个字占据了几乎四分之一的版面，还有四分之一则是双胞胎的照片。

新干线的这一节车厢里坐着的都是穿黑红制服的学生，治百无聊赖地靠在窗边，看隔着小方桌坐在对面的几个后辈，语气兴奋又憧憬地讨论着杂志上刊登的内容。

治对这个采访已经几乎毫无印象，也完全没兴趣知道杂志上到底写了些什么。去参加春高的旅途已经不是第一回，可是今年的旅途里他却无端地觉得疲惫。疲惫最大的效果不是情绪的失控抑或是淡漠，而是把现下一切有意义的东西通通杀死，声音、文字，无一不是疲惫统治下的败将。

宫治头一撇，把视线的焦点扔远了。列车的窗户里看出去是绵延的村落和群山，时而会穿过隧道，明明暗暗之间仿佛一扇通往不知名方向的门。

“治。”

懵懂与茫然过去了很久，他听到有人在叫他。宫治警觉起来，这个声音来自窗外，窗外怎么会有人喊他的名字？

他坐直了身体。不知何时窗户变成了一扇门，门外传来排球击打在地板与手掌上发出的砰砰声，还有鞋子和地板之间的摩擦声。他迟疑了一下，伸手推开了这扇门。

门背后的体育馆很熟悉，比赛的计分板也很熟悉，球场上双方的制服更是熟悉。这大概是刚过去没多久的县内选拔赛决赛。计分板接近持平的数字快要上35了，稻荷崎高校还落后一分，情况实在不太妙。

队友们——包括自己——都站在对面的半场。治看见球网对面的自己手掌撑着膝盖满头是汗，侑站在自己的身边，把手拢在嘴边小声说着什么。那个“治”的眼神没有很好的聚焦，表情也很漠然，侑的神情则出乎意料的集中而冷静，嘴角边浮着淡淡的笑意，可是眼睛里却闪着兴奋到几乎疯狂的光芒，声音不大而语速极快。

治本能地皱起眉头，与此同时球网对面的那个自己也皱起了眉头，有些不满地支起身子看了侑一眼，开口说了些什么。球网密密麻麻地向四周蔓延开来，柔软的织物线条好像变成了某种活物，在空中晃荡着。

一座牢笼。

治被自己的念头吓了一跳，不经意和对面的自己对上了眼神，又是一惊。这张在镜子里和双胞胎兄弟的身上常常看到的脸，流露出治从未见过挣扎的神色，仿佛在焦急地寻找一个答案。

治刚要说话，脑袋晃荡着磕在硬物上，发出一声闷响，把他自己给惊醒了。他呆了片刻，眼前的景致依然是通往东京的那节车厢。对面的低年级部员靠在一起昏昏沉沉地睡着，隔了一条走廊的座位则是兴奋地和阿兰一搭一唱、似乎想要搞漫才组合出道的侑。

治收回目光，重新放在了巨大的车窗上。外面淅淅沥沥地下起了冬日的小雨，窗上或许是因为室内的温度太高而凝结了一层薄薄的水汽。这层天然的画布不知被谁歪歪扭扭画了一张球网，上面还有刚才因为治的脑袋磕上去而有头发蹭过的痕迹，好像一块擦破这张球网的裂痕。

良久，治伸出手抹掉了球网的涂鸦，球网的线条淹没在他的掌心，外面灰蒙蒙的天色和细丝般的小雨倏地清晰起来。

22.

“喔喔！这本杂志你还留着啊！”木兔有点惊讶地看着被翻得有些褶皱的纸张，刊登的是宫兄弟三年级县决赛后的采访，“你还挺自恋的！”

“……”侑说不出话来，他坐在长凳上拿塑料袋里的饭团，吐槽道，“能不能不要随便翻我的东西，吃你的午饭好吗？”

木兔一脸认真：“我没有乱翻，它本来就放在桌上。报道真的很夸张诶，‘双子星’什么的……让我想起高中时候的事情了，说起来治呢？治没有打球了吗？你们不是关西双子星吗？”

侑笑了笑，他啃了口饭团，慢悠悠地说：“本来就不是什么‘双子星’。”  
不是双子星，也不是什么流星。

17.

三方会谈之后，宫侑依然不知道宫治的进路究竟填了什么。从老妈的口中也好，从治的口中也好，什么都问不出来。知道进路的契机也是个偶然，他在办公室听着班主任的训话，眼睛瞥到了隔壁班桌上那一叠进路调查卷。

宫治的那张不知道为什么放在最上方，表格里的三行文字里，没有一行和自己填写的是一样的，学校名更让他匪夷所思。宫侑的脑袋里嗡的一声，班主任接下来说的每一个字都没有听清。

下午的部活开始前，侑在部室门口堵住了治，跟在治背后的角名有些诧异地看着这对双胞胎兄弟：“不进去换衣服吗？训练快开始了。”

“我有话要说，你先进去吧。”侑语气冷淡地说，眼神没有分半点给角名。角名也没生气，新任队长极度自我中心的脾气他早就摸透了，只是耸肩道：“还剩五分钟就开始了，无论你们要干什么都快点，否则监督生气了我可不管你们。”

“那当然。”侑的头往走廊那头微微一歪，治的表情一如既往的没什么变化，只是长叹一口气表达自己的无奈，还是会意地迈开步子随侑走到了体育馆走廊尽头的小阳台上。

“我看到你的进路调查表了。”侑停下脚步，回头看着满脸无趣的治，见他没有反应，又道，“你没有什么要说的吗？”

“我？”治重复道，他的眼神往右下角瞥了一下似乎在走神，很快又回到了侑的脸上，“对你吗？”

“……是啊。”

治好像听到了什么天方奇谭一样用气声笑了一下，很快又恢复了波澜不惊的样子，他说道：“我挺羡慕你，有的时候。真的很羡慕你。”

“羡慕我？”侑挑起一边眉毛，他的嘴角向上弯起作出笑的模样，眼神却愈发冰冷，“你不会是在为自己的退缩找借口吧？你那志愿是什么，填着玩的吗？”

“我没有填着玩，倒是你今天好像特别想要挨打。”治当然听得出侑语气不善，他面无表情地转过身离开，侑也知道他在不耐烦，“不过我现在没空揍你，想挨揍，下回吧。”

侑的胡思乱想在自主练的时候到达了顶峰，没有了监督的训话和喊口号的声音，脑子里便愈发混乱了起来。一会儿是新的手势暗号，一会儿是治的那张表格；上一秒还是治总是半阖着的双眼，下一秒却又变成了国文课美女老师上课的声音。

“课本里的这句话，传达了什么样的意思？作者想要说别离是为了相遇，还是相遇是为了别离？”

……追根溯源，他们有相遇过吗？

热好身的副攻手跑动速度很快，瞬间就到了球网前，等待二传手送来的托球。侑的手指碰到球的一瞬间，浸在一片嘈杂里的意识落地了，然而球已经在身体的本能下送了出去，侑暗叫不妙。

角名明显愣了一下，虽然只是非常短暂的一瞬间，但侑还是捕捉到了他的迟疑。不过，角名依旧调整好姿势准确地把侑的球扣向了对面球场，他落地站稳了身体，转过头眯起那双狭长的眼睛，对宫侑投来探究的视线。

侑有些心虚，咳嗽了一下掩饰道：“刚才那球不会出现第二次了。继续吧。”

“唔——”角名却不买账，他抱着胳膊，露出一个有点嘲讽的笑容，“我看你还是休息休息吧，自主练习不需要这么拼命的。”

“……不用吧。”

“和治吵架了？”角名一针见血地猜中了原由，侑尴尬地挠了挠头，没有肯定也没有反驳。角名见状就知道自己说中了，用下巴指了指部室：“想聊聊吗？”

角名绝对不是一个合适的聊天对象，然而或许是因为他是治的同班同学，侑鬼使神差地跟着他进了部室。

“……所以，就是这样。”侑省去了不必要的细节，把前因后果草草讲了一遍。他边讲，边无意识地撕着治柜子上的名条，把那张小纸片撕得坑坑洼洼的。

“诶——”角名一脸无趣的表情，和治不一样，侑并不能从那张表情稀少的脸上知道角名到底在想什么，下一秒角名却作出了相当惊人的发言，“反正你们根本不是因为这种理由吵架的吧。”

“你觉得我在骗你？”侑皱起眉头，“算了，找你说这种事，是我脑子卡壳了——”

“我知道你没有在骗我。”角名打断了他的话，他歪着头，似笑非笑地看着侑，“你在骗你自己。”

“……什么意思。”

角名打开一罐麦茶，把吸管咬在嘴里：“我一直觉得你对治的进路完全不关心，肯定不会为了这个跟治吵起来。”

“……不是为了这个，还能是为了什么。”明明在陈述事实，侑却说得有几分心虚。

角名却没有直接回答，岔开了话题：“侑，如果你的面前放了一瓶不影响运动能力但是效果未知的毒药，吃了它就好像篮球的zone一样能进入排球的zone，你会吃吗？”

“……这是什么设定，中二病吗你。”侑整张脸都皱了起来，“这跟我和治有什么关系？”

“你先回答我再说。”角名摆摆手。

“废话，那肯定吃啊。”侑毫不犹豫地答道。

角名似乎并不意外，他懒懒地笑道：“治就不会吃。治也不过是想要找到他的那瓶毒药而已，你知道这个，所以在担心他吧。”

侑默默坐了一会儿，起身离开了部室，角名也没有开口问他去哪，自顾自留在房间里喝他的麦茶。

十年前的流星穿越时空，熊熊燃烧着飞奔而来砸中了侑的脑袋，化成一捧灰。侑看着球场上面色沉静配合着新的一年级二传扣球的治，有点明白了自己的幸运和奢侈。他的快乐、疯狂和天赋理所当然一般的交汇了，可世上本没有理所当然之事。

他的兄弟下定决心要出发找毒药了，而他没有什么可做的。除了把握住剩下的短短的几个月，确实没有什么可做的。

侑抬脚，跨进了体育馆。

18.

直到高中毕业，宫治都再没有去染过头发，只是简单地剪短了。毕业典礼上他接过卷成圆柱形的证书，小跑着离开礼堂的舞台，黑色的发根静静地贴在他的头皮上，跑动的时候好像飞起一头灰色的羽毛。

侑嘲笑他像是头发倒转过来的北前辈，治则毫不客气地指着侑坚持把发根染金的脑袋说他只知道臭美。

侑叨叨了一阵“染发根是男人的执著”之类狗屁不通的歪理，突然安静下来。他看了一眼治胸前别着的花，别着脑袋不情愿一般说道：“恭喜你。”

“……你脖子扭了还是发烧了？”治皱眉，也看了一眼侑的胸花，“不情愿就别说，好像我逼你说这话一样。”

“你嘴上没逼我，但是心里在逼我。”宫侑一本正经地胡说八道，“我们是双胞胎，我知道你在想什么。”

“你闭嘴吧。”宫治伸脚踹了他小腿一下，脸上却绽开小小的笑意。

23.

把手里的饭团递出去的时候，治无意间抬头看到了顾客的脸颊。他不由得吃了一惊，动作微微一滞，露出惊讶的神色：“你是那个……乌野的！跳飘很讨厌！”

山口不好意思地笑了，挠了挠变短的头发，主动报上姓名。治把袋子交给他，心里涌起一丝不合时宜的感慨。他看了一眼不远处巨大的看板，在体育馆味里琢磨了一下心里的感慨是什么。

怀旧吗？可是这个体育馆他根本不熟悉，无论循哪一条理，都绝无可能用怀旧来命名。那么，或许是梦醒了的恍惚？

他重又看向下一个顾客，露出营业用的笑容来。宫治从来不对自己撒谎，他确实还没有找到那个答案，他还在找答案的路上。但是无论这条路是否是单行道，他也绝无回头的打算。

好像一场持续很久终于醒了的梦，他清醒着，又踏进了另一个属于他自己的梦里。

26.

“我接受了一个采访，这几天可能会在电视上播出。”侑的话题没头没尾，他放松了身体靠在玻璃门上，治回头看了他一眼，他却一副好像自己什么都没有做过的样子悠然自得。

“和我有什么关系吗？”治碾了碾烟头，轻巧地丢进一边的易拉罐里。

“记者有问到你，说不少粉丝都觉得很可惜，希望可以回到过去。”侑半张脸埋在屋檐的阴影里，“‘最强的双胞胎’什么的……哈哈。”

治嗤笑了一声，语气分明不感兴趣，却还要追问一句：“那你说了什么？”

“我说——”侑眨眨眼，“我说回不去了。”

治闻言毫不惊讶，大笑了几声。他转过身来背对着月光，眼睛却好像夜色里的两颗寒星：“本来也没有什么回去的必要。”

侑点点头，算是表示同意。这间小小的屋子好像一个记录仪，有时恍惚，楼外的梧桐叶在秋日的涩风里飘落的时候，还像二十年前那样，还像十年前那样，殷殷催促着兄弟俩向前走的脚步。

治重又转回去，抬头看向夜空。他盯了一会儿，语气变得欣喜：“看，来了。”

侑没有答话。双子座流星雨每年这个时候都会出现在夜空里，不需要望远镜，也能看得到星光点点消失的轨迹。他看了一会儿，闭上眼打了个哈欠：“你自己一个人看吧，我要去睡了。”

“嗯。”治没什么反应，含糊地用鼻音作为回答。

休假的时间并不长，两兄弟一人背了一大袋橘子在傍晚出发，宫侑归队，宫治回店。车站在相反的方向，其实不必一起出门，不过他们还是选择了同时出发，乘着微黛的天色。

“路上小心——”母亲的声音在背后响起。

兄弟俩异口同声：

“行ってきます——”  
“行ってきます。”

END.


End file.
